Forever Night
by SunStealingPixie
Summary: Jessica is still trapped in the Blue Time and is worried about Jonathan's sanity. Little do they both know that there is someone in their new city that can save them and bring Jonathan and Jessica together.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Want this story updated soon? Vote for it on my profile.

Forever Night:

Prologue.

The time away from her is elongated

Every time she disappears

The Blue Time steals her away

And it becomes part of my fears

One day, or so I believe

She will have gone forever

Killed by some horrifying darkling

Gone forever my one and only lover

Or perhaps in an effort to save me

She will have left my dreary life

Worried that I am slowly losing my sanity

Trying to unburden my growing strife

But if she were to leave

Alone in the blue night

I would die

And join her in that forever night.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica was always going to be there. No chance of getting out of the Blue Time, ever. She was the one thing that Jonathan couldn't live without, and he could only have her an hour a day. She was the only one who truly understood him and he had let her feel unwanted by only showing her affection during the Blue Time. Now that was the only time he could see her or be near her.

Still he waited patiently as the hours and minutes passed by, kicking and screaming the entire time. It seemed as though the closer midnight came the slower the time passed. This was only viewed because Jonathan was the most impatient person in the world. He missed Jessica, missed seeing her every hour of the day. A month had passed and she would only age an hour while he aged for twenty-five.

Dess had said it wouldn't work out, that eventually he would age so much in so little time that it would not end well. Jonathan refused to believe her and never spoke about it to Jessica. He knew eventually the age would come into play but he didn't want to think about that now. He wanted to spend every minute he could with her.

-Five Minutes- Jonathan thought to himself. He prepared, mentally, for her appearance. He had missed her a lot in the wake of new days, often wishing he too were in the Blue Time. Then it wouldn't matter how slowly they aged, they would be together. There would be no one to tell them when or where they could be together. Everything would finally work out like they had wanted it to. Jonathan would no longer be lonely and they would be safer against darklings. Every thing would be perfect. The alarm on his watch beeped and lit up, -one minute- he thought eagerly


	3. Chapter 3

Jonathan had changed clothes and moved slightly to the left. It was hard on me knowing he continued living when I couldn't be with him. What if there were other girls he saw in the regular time? The night was still a blue tint, as it always was when I couldn't move out of it.

"Jessica, I missed you." He finally spoke the topics of last night were not on his mind at that moment. The new day was here and I was still stuck in last night. Of course for me it was as though he had never left. When I had first gotten used to the blue time it was hard to hear about everyone else moving on.

"I didn't." I answered bluntly. "It's as though you never left." My smile formed and I put on a good show for him. I couldn't let him continue waiting for me, I was never getting out. "Jonathan, I've been thinking recently." He looked at me and motioned for me to continue. "I'm going to be this age longer than you are. You will always be aging faster than me."

"Unless it matters to you, I will never care. I want to stay with you, you'll go crazy alone." He grabbed for my hand and I felt his gravity overtake me. Weightless that was not how I felt at all; my heart and mind were heavy. Jonathan pulled me into his chest and held me close. "There has to be someone who can fix this."

I let my arms fall limp by my sides as he held on. I knew there was only one thing to say to get him to go on with his life. "Jonathan, it will matter in the future when you are thirty and I'm barely nineteen. You'll want a family, a life without all of this craziness." I looked up at him and noticed my eyes had started to water. I felt the tears run down my cheek and fall into my shirt. Jonathan had looked away; he didn't want to deal with the honest facts. We could never truly have a normal life.

I pulled away from his weightlessness and let the gravity crush me. Maybe it would compress me into a fine paste. That would be less painful than the look he gave me. He turned his back on me and I followed suit. I let my feet carry me far away from that desert. Away from the hurt, away from a future I couldn't finish with him, away from the one person I loved.


End file.
